


A Pro Athelete and his "Fan"

by gozar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Timeskip, Sex in the locker room, Some dirty talking, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukki is playing with sendai frogs, a little brattish tsukki, a little possessive kuroo but it's all part of their roleplaying, in canon, kuroo is a supportive boyfriend, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gozar/pseuds/gozar
Summary: “I thought I told my agent no fans were allowed in the locker room,” Tsukishima said with mild annoyance in his tone.“But you gave me a VIP pass, remember,” Kuroo showed him his pass that he wore around his neck with a lanyard and of course, he displayed it proudly whenever he came to his games despite the crowd not knowing who he was.“Maybe I should tell my agent to revoke those rights,” Tsukishima teased as he walked to his locker and opened it to pull out his bag.Kuroo exaggeratedly gasped in shock, placing a hand on his chest,” Tsukki-chan! You can’t do that to your number one fan! I bring you gifts! I bring you flowers and I make you food!”Tsukishima and Kuroo are about to have a quickie in the locker room.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	A Pro Athelete and his "Fan"

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that was in my mind since I love Kurotsukki and I imagine they're just silly and horny and sometimes spontaneous couple. They're in their 20s and in love.

“Well hello, there.” 

A familiar voice greeted Tsukishima when he came out of the locker room shower with only a towel wrapped around his hips. A pair of golden eyes, belonging to no other than his other half, Kuroo Tetsurou, were fixated on Tsukishima as he continued to walk towards the bench he sat on. Kuroo grinned at him like a perverted old man who hasn’t had sex in decades even though they just had sex almost two days ago. Perched on his head was that stupid official Sendai Frog's headband. It was the same color green as his jersey with a pair of whimsical, googly frog eyes that rattled with every movement. Surprisingly for Tsukishima, these things always sold out the day of the game. It baffled him that anyone would want something so obnoxious and ugly on their heads. And it was especially irritating, but cute when his boyfriend wore it for every game. However, Kuroo purposely wore it because he knew Tsukishima hated it like he's doing it right this second. Jutting out a hip, the blond crossed his arms over his bare chest, giving him a deadpan stare through his foggy glasses, and decided to toy with his boyfriend.

“I thought I told my agent no fans were allowed in the locker room,” Tsukishima said with mild annoyance in his tone. 

“But you gave me a VIP pass, remember,” Kuroo showed him his pass that he wore around his neck with a lanyard and of course, he displayed it proudly whenever he came to his games despite the crowd not knowing who he was. 

“Maybe I should tell my agent to revoke those rights,” Tsukishima teased as he walked to his locker and opened it to pull out his bag. 

Kuroo exaggeratedly gasped in shock, placing a hand on his chest,” Tsukki-chan! You can’t do that to your number one fan! I bring you gifts! I bring you flowers and I make you food!”

“Tetsu, you’re supposed to do that because you’re my boyfriend,” Tsukishima said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world with an impassive look on his face. He tilted his head, challenging him to say something else. When his boyfriend sulked in defeat, he turned his back to Kuroo as he pulled out a bottle lotion from his bag, smiling to himself as he poured it into his palm. 

“You’re such a brat. You know that right?” He could hear the pout in Kuroo's voice as a triumphant smirk played on Tsukishima's lips. It was always amusing to ruin Kuroo's fun. 

As he rubbed the lotion on one arm, he heard Kuroo sit up from the bench and walked towards Tsukishima. His body heat was behind the blonde and the whiff of his cologne drifted into his nose, causing him to stop what he was doing. Kuroo took the bottle of lotion from Tsukishima’s hand and squirted some into his palm before he placed the bottle down on the bench next to them. Tsukishima heard him rub the lotion between his hands and his warm hands were placed over Tsukishima’s shoulders, kneading his thumbs into his trapezius muscles and hitting the right spots. Tsukishima sighed happily, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Kuroo massaged his sore muscles. Kuroo’s hands were so godly that not even his athletic trainers or physical therapists matched the way he massaged and used the correct amount of pressure on his body. It wasn’t too hard. It wasn’t too soft. It was just right. Kuroo's hands were careful and meticulous while he removed the knots formed in his neck area. Small moans of relief escaped his lips as Tsukishima thought how he was lucky to have a boyfriend who was also his free, personal massage therapist. 

After dating for two years, Kuroo had him memorized like the back of his hand. As soon as he entered a room, Kuroo could sense Tsukishima's mood changes and was ready to take on his grouchiness or easy going moods. Any decisions Tsukishima had to make such as choosing which bakery to go to or getting a new pair of sneakers, Kuroo always predicted correctly. Despite Tsukishima's lack of expression on his face, Kuroo learned when Tsukishima was content, when he wanted to be alone, how to get under his skin, and when he just wanted to be loved and taken care of on random days. Sometimes, he believed Kuroo was some kind of mind reader or had some crystal ball hiding in the back of his closet because he was just too good. Perhaps, his observational skills were immaculate. Kuroo was there to listen to his complaints, concerns, and even the irrelevant, mundane moments that made Tsukishima smile. Tsukishima loved Kuroo dearly that he was starting to act like his sappy older brother, Akiteru, which made him want to gag the more he thought about it. 

Breaking his thoughts, Kuroo pressed his body closer to Tsukishima, and he automatically leaned back onto Kuroo, feeling the silky red tie and the perfectly pressed white oxford shirt against his spine. His firm chest aroused Tsukishima and he's thankful Kuroo continued to exercise as he felt the ripples of strong muscles under his shirt. He bit his bottom lip to prevent any type of noise coming out his mouth so there were no indications that Tsukishima wanted to fuck him although he lowkey wanted do it. 

“But look at you, acting like my bitch already,” Tsukishima smirked, enjoying the warm hands traveling from his neck to his shoulders. 

“Now Kei, be careful with your words,” Kuroo whispered into his ear and then licked a strip behind his ear, making the blond’s breath hitch in his throat as his body became rigged. 

“Testurou,” Tsukishima said warningly, trying to pull away from his grasp,”we’re in the locker room and everyone is probably waiting for me. We can’t do this.”

“Babe, everyone went home already while you took your sweet time in the shower. The only people here are security, and just you and me,” Kuroo held him tighter, planting a kiss on his temple. “Plus, you promised me to fulfill one fantasy of mine, Kei.”

His heart raced as he remembered Kuroo's list of desires. They managed to accomplish both of their kinks as they dated, but for some reason Kuroo has begged more than once to have sex in the locker room and Tsukishima denied him every time. Fear made Tsukishima hesitant, yet at the same time the idea of being almost caught in action evoked some obscene thoughts in his mind, making his blood travel further south. He heard his own pulse pound loudly in his ears as he trembled against him. Those strong arms held him steady as gentle kisses covered every part of his neck. In between each kiss, he felt those same lips turn transform into a smirk, and Tsukishima despised the fact that Kuroo knew he lost to him, and there was no way he was going to give in so easily. 

“But we’re in public,” Tsukishima mentioned pathetically. 

“But we have no witnesses. So is it really exhibitionism?” Kuroo questioned as he nibbled on his earlobe, hands sliding down his chest, fingering the edge of the towel that wrapped around his hips. The pro athlete’s ass rested on Kuroo’s crotch, feeling his erection grow harder between his cheeks. A tent formed under his towel, and he pressed harder against Kuroo’s erection, causing his boyfriend to release a throaty moan. 

“N-no, but it’s still public property,” Tsukishima stammered a bit as Kuroo’s hand slipped under his towel, making it drop around his feet. Kuroo fondled his balls while Tsukishima withheld any noise that would boost Kuroo’s ego. 

“How about we do a little roleplaying? I play as one of your groupies and you act as a hotshot athlete, which you technically are by the way, hm?”

“Is it really roleplaying if we’re just playing ourselves,” Tsukishima countered as he steadied his breathing when Kuroo gripped his cock and slowly moved his hand up and down his shaft. 

“So you’re telling me that I’m a slut now,” Kuroo hissed in his ear as his thumb rubbed circles at the head of his cock. 

Tsukishima gasped and rolled his head back onto Kuroo’s shoulder, “Yes. It’s why you’re always following me around. You clearly want something.” 

"Of course, it's you." Kuroo jerked his cock at a faster pace, making Tsukishima moan quietly, almost inaudible. 

Kuroo resumed his torturous hand job, “Tsukishima-senshu, you’re leaking.”

Tsukishima made sure he did not whine when Kuroo pulled his hand away from his cock. He noticed Kuroo's thumb glistening under the white lights of the ceiling and placed the pad of his thumb on his lips. Kuroo spread his precum over his lips, tasting a bit of himself as he darted the tip of his tongue out. He pried his mouth open with his thumb and without waiting for Kuroo to instruct him, Tsukishima sucked on his thumb, savoring the saltiness of himself. Tsukishima’s tongue curled around his thumb and caressed the length of his finger with his tongue. A bit of drool slipped out the corner of Tsukishima's mouth as he continued sucking and licking. Kuroo pulled out thumb from his mouth, and a string of saliva connected his finger and bottom lip. It was filthy, but Tsukishima was beyond aroused.

Kuroo guided them to the lockers and gently shoved Tsukishima against the cold metal locker doors. The blond hissed when his chest touched the cold temperature of the metal. Trying to absorb the warmth from Kuroo’s body who was pressing his chest to his back, Tsukishima heard Kuroo’s pants unzip and fall. Now, Kuroo’s hardened cock fit between his bare cheeks. He braced himself with his hands on both sides of his head as Kuroo squeezed his ass together and moved his cock up and down. Both men’s breathing were ragged and Kuroo bit on to his shoulder, making the athlete groan from pleasure and pain. Tsukishima couldn’t wait anymore and arched his lower back grinding back on Kuroo’s dick. 

Kuroo immediately pulled away from him briefly, leaving Tsukishima freezing and empty. He heard rustling of clothes and then something being uncapped behind him. Excitement grew inside of him as his heart rate accelerated the moment Kuroo spread his ass apart. Kuroo’s finger circled his rim, causing Tsukishima to moan and arch his back even more. 

“Thadda boy,” Kuroo whispered as he slid a lubricated finger inside,”You’re number one fan is here to make you feel good Tsukishima-senshu.”

Tsukishima gasped as the slight stretch and pressed his forehead against the metal. Another finger was inserted inside him and the burning felt so wonderful and addictive. Tsukishima rocked his hips on his fingers. They were long and not only were they good for massage, they were perfect for fucking him. He could easily cum on his fingers, but he was greedy and hungry. He wanted more. 

"Does my favorite player want to have pity sex after his loss his today?" Kuroo murmured into his ear, his breath tickling his neck. 

He let out a shaky breath as his desire expanded in his chest. It's not that Tsukishima didn't care about losing, he just understood that it was part of the game and whoever was the better team won that match. As an athlete, he learns from his mistakes and trains harder the next day. That's all he could do if wants to help take the Sendai Frogs to the next level. However, Tsukishima knew Kuroo was acting and being super corny, but absolutely horny. Tsukishima was going to allow that because he was horny as well and all fucks disappeared out the door the moment Kuroo put his hands on him. 

"Only my biggest fan knows how to make my day better," Tsukishima said in a breathy voice as Kuroo's fingers still fucked him. Kuroo kissed the back of his neck. 

"Good because just seeing your ass take my fingers in so well made my day a whole lot better," Kuroo whispered as his fingers plunged deeper into him. Tsukishima dropped his forehead onto the door and huffed out a breath, seeing condensation form on the cold metal.

Suddenly, Tsukishima no longer felt the hot body heat behind his back anymore. Puffs of hot breath were in his hole. Looking over his shoulder and down, he saw the signature messy black hair and that stupid headband on his head. His boyfriend smirked up at him and winked. The athlete turned his head back and dropped his forehead onto the locker door. A sudden hot and wet tongue lapped at his hole, making him gasp ‘Tetsu’. Again, his tongue licked him, but it travelled along the length of his crack to his balls. He shuddered at the contact and Kuroo wasted no time as he continued to lick at his hole, causing the muscle to relax even more. High pitched mewls spilled out of Tsukishima's mouth while Kuroo’s tongue probed in his hole. Tsukishima rocked his hips back gently, silently begging for more. Kuroo kissed and sucked around his rim as he firmly gripped the blond’s ass keeping them apart. Tsukishima labored breathing became faster as Kuroo pushed his fingers back in. The sounds of his ass hole being fucked became louder, echoing throughout the empty room. He slammed his hand on the locker as he tried to keep his knees from buckling while Kuroo fingered and licked his hole nonstop. He swore Kuroo was trying to end him. 

“You okay, Kei?” Kuroo’s fingers stopped moving as they were inside of him.

Taking a couple of deep breaths and with closed eyes Tsukishima said,”Yeah keep going.”

Kuroo moved his fingers leisurely as Tsukishima’s body writhed. He retracted his fingers quickly, and hearing the wrapper rip behind him, Tsukishima bit his lip as he anticipatingly pushed his hips out. Kuroo gripped his ass cheeks and spread them apart allowing the cool air from the air conditioning as his hole clenched around nothing. Tsukishima felt the condom covered cock against his entrance, all wet with lubrication and hard for him. Not a second was spared as Kuroo snapped his hips, entering his whole length inside of him. Tsukishima’s jaw dropped at the abrupt stretch and fullness of his cock. He didn’t even get a chance to adjust before Kuroo started moving. Tsukishima released a drawn out moan and the burning subsided after a few seconds of Kuroo thrusting inside of him. Already white knuckled and panting, Tsukishima was ready to cum, though he knew Kuroo wasn’t done and neither was he. 

“Kei, baby you feel so fucking good,” Kuroo moaned, hands tightening on his hips. 

“It’s Tsukishima-senshu to you, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima corrected him. He did remember Kuroo’s fantasy of roleplaying as a groupie fucking a famous athlete, and he wanted to make sure Kuroo was still in character. 

He felt Kuroo’s body press entirely on his back, feeling the sweat on his toned chest, “Of course, Tsukishima-senshu. I’m just nothing but a slutty fan, isn’t that right?”

He slammed his hip bones into Tsukishima’s ass. Tsukishima whined at the pain when his hips hit the locker hard. He knew he was going to have a bruise, but as of now it didn’t matter. His boyfriend’s cock made him throw logic out the window. He didn’t realize how badly he needed Kuroo and how much getting fucked in a locker room excited him. From the way Kuroo dug his fingers into his hip bones to the way his balls slapped his ass, Tsukishima was relishing in it. 

Their skin slapping together reverberated in the locker room as Tsukishima’s cries ripped out of his throat. His eyes began to water savoring the delicious pain he received in his ass. Being an absolute brat he replied,”That you are which is why I keep around. ” 

This earned him another hard slam into his ass that left Tsukishima breathless with a sweaty cheek pressed against the now warm metal locker. 

“So you like my cock?” He could sense the man behind him grinning cockily. But since he was getting a good fuck in the middle of the locker room, Tsukishima resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Yes, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima gritted his teeth. “It’s the best...cock I’ve ever had.” He said in between pants as Kuroo stroked deeper inside him. 

“Oh yeah?” His pace became faster as Tsukishima whimpered. Tears fell down his cheeks wishing he could grip on something to hold himself steady as he was being fucked into the locker, but alas he kept pressing his hands into the locker wishing it was cold again because his skin was on fire and his palms were sweaty, sliding all over the doors and leaving fingerprints on the metal.

“It’s so fucking good. I miss it when you’re not inside of me. Filling me up. Only my biggest fan knows how to fuck me right,” Tsukishima said struggling to speak coherently while Kuroo’s movements became more erratic. “Mmm...Kuroo-san. Please more!”

Kuroo wrapped his hand around Tsukishima’s neck, pulling him away from the locker and making him arch his back even more. Tsukishima rested his head on his shoulder. Kuroo kissed along the side of his neck until he reached his ear, nibbling on his lobe. “You know that you're mine, Tsukishima-senshu. Isn't that right?”

Tsukishima only grunted in response as Kuroo's hand traveled to jaw, gripping it tightly. "I said, isn't that right?"

"Y-yes, Kuroo-san," Tsukishima responded holding back a moan. 

"When the other fans find out about us? They'll be jealous, right?" Kuroo stopped moving, but with his cock still inside him. 

"Yes," Tsukishima replied meekly. 

Kuroo continued, voice low and deep that Tsukishima felt it at the pit of stomach,"I'm the only fan you're fucking, right? There's no one else is fucking your tight little hole, hm?"

Tsukishima clenched around, eyes falling shut as he tried his hardest not to cum right now. With a strained voice, he answered," You're the only one who's touched me...been inside me."

"Good. Because I want everyone to know that only I know the way your mouth tastes, how soft and delicate your skin feels, how tight of a grip your ass has around my cock, and how I can easily make you cum and fall apart in my arms." Kuroo slowly dragged his cock out before snapping his hips into his ass again. Tsukishima grunted at the impact, loving every part of his boyfriend and how rough he was this evening. Truthfully, when Kuroo became possessive like this in bed, Tsukishima secretly enjoyed it. Although he never voiced it to him, Kuroo would always know. Another whiny moan left Tsukishima's parted lips as Kuroo grasped his ass, fucking him deep and long. Tsukishima couldn't hold it in any longer. 

Biting his lip, Kuroo knew what he wanted, but Kuroo being a pain in the ass wanted him to say it. Tsukishima hated this so much even though he wanted to cum so badly. So, he whispered, practically pleading, “Kuroo-san, please.”

Kuroo tsked,”Baby, I can’t hear you.” 

“I want you to bend me over and fuck my brains out!” Tsukishima yelled, completely breaking out of character and not giving a damn anymore. Kuroo paused for a second before he pulled Tsukishima from his elbows, yanking him away from the lockers. He pushed Tsukishima so his knees were on the bench. Since Tsukishima couldn’t fit both knees on the bench he had one leg out to balance him and both hands on the sides of the bench. Once he felt Kuroo's body hunch over him, he thrusted into him without warning. Tsukishima gripped the edge of the benches, gritting his teeth as Kuroo pounded him relentlessly. The noises Kuroo made were so carnal and illegal as more feelings of pleasure overwhelmed Tsukishima. He needed to relieve himself, but at the same time he didn't want to hurt himself. 

Being the mind reader that Kuroo was, his chest pressed entirely onto his back as he rammed into him with one hand was on Tsukishima’s cock, jerking him off. Tsukishima panted rapidly and his body was feeling flushed and hot. As Kuroo he thrusted roughly, he stroked Tsukishima's cock faster. He was going to explode any second. Trying to ignore the rattling of the black plastic eyes on Kuroo’s headband, Tsukishima focused on Kuroo's impure words and moans. Kuroo fucked him deeper, hitting his prostate as Kuroo twisted a hand over the head of his cock. Without warning, Tsukishima cried out Kuroo’s name and white cum spilled onto the bench and on Kuroo’s hand. No longer having any strength to hold himself up, he dropped to his forearms as he tried to catch his breath. His body couldn't stop quivering as he was still getting fucked nonstop. Each snap of his hips became sloppy as he allowed Kuroo to use him as a toy. Kuroo steadied himself by placing his hands on Tsukishima’s shoulder, slamming into him harder. He wished he could fuck him back, but he was exhausted from playing five full sets to fucking like rabbits. Man, he was getting old. 

Kuroo's movements were becoming erratic and jerky so Tsukishima knew Kuroo was going to cum soon. As soon as Kuroo was completely inside him and not moving, Kuroo groaned as he repeatedly said Tsukishima's name. Luckily, he had a condom on or else it would’ve been even more of a burden to clean up. Right now, Tsukishima’s ass was in pain and wanted to sit down since being on his knees for quite a while on a wooden bench hurt his kneecap. He’s going to need to wear knee pads next time, he thought. He could hear Kuroo catch his breath as he still laid over Tsukishima's back. As much as he wanted to push his boyfriend off, he let him gather himself together first. 

Their breaths and the running fan of the air conditioner was heard until the locker door slammed shut behind them. Tsukishima’s eyes widened and he roughly shoved Kuroo off of him, making Kuroo groan in pain from the ground. He stayed on all fours with his bare ass up, absolutely frozen in shock that someone was here, hopefully not the entire time. Tsukishima slowly turned his head to the side and saw a familiar tennis ball haircut from the corner of his eye. Well shit, Tsukishima thought. 

It was dead quiet and Kyoutani didn’t pay any mind to Kuroo and Tsukishima as he placed his earphone bud in each of his ears. Kyoutani looked up from his phone eyebrows still furrowed with a permanent menacing glare and cocked an eyebrow at the naked and sweaty couple. “Uh...sorry? I just came back to get my Airpods.”

Tsukishima blinked not knowing what to say. He knew Kyoutani wouldn’t tell anyone, but if it was Koganegawa, it would’ve been a hell of a different story. Kyoutani was not even bothered at the fact that his teammate was just fucked and in his birthday suit. Tsukishima wondered what kind of shit Kyoutani had seen in his life that he's not even appalled at this sight. Kyoutani walked past them as Tsukishima heard the music play from Kyoutani's earpods. The doors closed behind Kyoutani and Tsukishima for once didn't even have anything to say. No smart ass comment, no nagging. 

Honestly, he wasn't sure if he could face Kyoutani tomorrow at practice. 

“What the fuck?” Kuroo looked at him with disbelief. “Did you hear him come in?”

“Obviously not, or else I would’ve left you blue balled by now,” Tsukishima retorted as he stood up from the bench. 

“Wow, that’s crazy,” Kuroo, finally took off the stupid headband as he stood up from the floor. He ran a hand through his messy damp hair. ”I swear I saw everyone leave the parking lot before I came here.”

Tsukishima hummed, still a bit embarrassed from getting caught. He grabbed the towel off on the floor, placing it into a separate bag. “Now I’m dirty again.”

Kuroo grinned slyly, a playful glint in his eye,”We can do part two in the showers.”

Tsukishima picked up Kuroo’s pants and smacked it on to his chest,”We’re going home now.”

“But, Kei--”

“No!” Tsukishima insisted as he started getting dressed. “We are going home and that’s final.”

“Oh come on, Kei! You let me fuc--”

A clean facial towel was thrown in Kuroo’s face and Tsukishima swiftly packed up once he was fully dressed and the bench completely cleaned and sanitized. He didn't wait for Kuroo so he headed to the exit of the locker room. Over his shoulder he said,”If you’re not in the car in two minutes, I’m leaving you here.”

Tsukishima heard shuffling of clothes as Kuroo muttered a string of profanities.

As he walked down the deserted hallway, passing by the multiple posters of the Sendai Frogs players that were plastered on the wall, he couldn’t believe he just had sex in the locker room. He bit his lip to keep from laughing loudly. It was stupid because they role-played as something so cliché, yet so hot. Perhaps another kink was born as he thought of more places where he and Kuroo could have sex in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Kyoutani!
> 
> Happy Holidays! If you made it all the way down here, thanks for reading!


End file.
